Wild West Showdown
Wild West Showdown is a first LaboratoriesXD / InfiniXD collaborated massive wild west action shooter game. As the earlier story, this game name was Big Bang because on final level there's a war using TNT. First concept of this game was cartoony characters fight each other at random place (such as Burning Hall, Luxville). This game is also targeted as MMOTPS. Story The earlier story was written by Skipper Centurion, but it was canceled. The new story was written by Junardy and then remixed by Skipper Centurion. There are two nations working peacefully, but then everything changes when Crystal Valley lacks of water and economic crisis. Luke tries to find out how to get water, but his mind is going evil. At night they were planning to kidnap Mayor’s daughter. But someone saw their actions. He’s going to tell everything to the Mayor, but unfortunately, he was killed by Luke. Mayor keeps searching for his daughter. And then the Mayor creates a poster about his missing daughter. Luke saw it and he’s going to return Mayor’s daughter. But Mayor changed his mind, because his daughter tells him that Luke was kidnapped his daughter. And the war is started. The Mayor is now looking for a new sheriff because the entire sheriff is defeated by Luke. And then Jack was signed up to become a sheriff, although he didn’t have a good skill at shooting. The Mayor decided to not giving a gun for Jack because he doesn’t know anything about shooting. And the war is beginning.Luke laughed so hard that he knows weaponless panda will beat him. Luke sends all his army to stop Jack. Sequel They also want to make new version of Wild West Showdown after they bought Unity Pro and has an epic skills on game development. Wild West Showdown 2 : Enhanced (known as Steampunk Mike) plays as Panda's son. The gameplay is just same but this version has more enhanced graphics. Gameplay On earlier version, this game has very difficult control. But after tested by Robin, this game changes the genre to First Person Shooting by pressing right click. Unlike the earlier massive project (Escape From The Laboratories), this game is faster than ever, and max triangles is just about 100K (Escape From the Laboratories has 1,000,000 Triangles). This game uses Active Recusively Performance mode, that includes : On Became Invisible, On Became Visible, Far Camera Clipping, On Trigger Enabler. This game only has 3 usable guns, and it's Revolver, Rifle, Silenced Uzi. They use Text To Speech for character's voice not original voice. Rico Phalanx voice also appeared on The Frig but pitched a bit. Reception This is their first paid game, and they are going to publish the full version to all indie game store. But unfortunately, Desura didn't accept this game because this game has a bad quality. They also publish it on GOG.com, IndieCity, IndieVania, ImpulseDriven, and Wild Tangent. But their game are in moderation. At first, they set the price to $2.99 but after many bad critique they lower the price to $1.49 and they thinking to lower it to $0.99. The results from Official Beta Testers, this game was too monotone for a paid game. This game has no other mission except shooting all the enemies. The average ratings given by Official Beta Testers are 5/10. Junardy suggested to make it able to save a main gun in the pocket and then use a claw not drop it. Musics Wild West Showdown original sound track was created by Robin and remixed by Skipper Centurion. *United 200 (Pixify5 Remix) *United 301 (Pixify5 Remix) *United 500 (Pixify5 Remix) *United 600 (Pixify5 Remix) *GG *Classic 200 (Pixify5 Remix) *Classic 200 *Noisy 90 *0 (Pixify5 Remix) *United 200 (Silent Mix) *United 301 (Silent Mix) *GG (Pixify5 Remix) *ABCD *ABCD (Pixify5 Remix) *Tester Stage 3 (Pixify5 Remix) *Tester Stage 3 Trivia *You can only bring one gun. Skipper said that is the realistic. But actually, they unable to save guns more than 3.